


beta orbiter

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, F/F, Human AU, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Relationships, i might include more characters idk, luz is angsty ig, no more manic pixie dream girl luz i'm begging, no this is not a beta au, there isn't any romance here, they're both shit girlfriends lmao, this shit doesn't have a happy ending lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: luz meets a girl online
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Luz had a good reputation in school, she wasn't particularly popular but she was known to be "pure hearted" she never picked fights or talked back to anyone, even if they deserved it. She was taught by her mother at a young age to always spread positivity to others, even to those who didn't return the favor. Luz actually had a bit of anger issues but was usually able to handle them really well, but she knew there were moments where keeping her patience would be harder than usual

Luz learned this the hard way after meeting a certain twat online.

Amity had met Luz through an online site where shut-ins could geek on about their interests without getting judged for it. She was particularly fond of fantasy and sci-fi novels but was never allowed to talk about it with her mates "it's not professional for someone your age" as her parents would say, the internet was the one place she could be herself.

Luz enjoyed talking to strangers, even it was for a short period of time. Gus and Willow were great friends sure but were never people she could share her interests with. She wasn't very popular online but got a few dms here and there, though they were always very short conversations.

Luz liked it that way, it always got awkward after a while anyway.

She went on her profile like she regularly would and decided to check the one dm she had received and god she wish she didn't.

The girl was named Amity, Luz never seen her around before but was told she was in her city. They talked normally for a while until Luz said she was going to call it a night, she shut off her laptop and thought Amity would go on with her life and they'd never see each other again.

Luz was surprised to see that Amity had messaged her again trying to initiate conversation, she appreciated the gesture but wasn't looking to speaking with her again. She figured it would be rude to ignore her and figured she'd at least give Amity a chance, maybe we could become friends, she thought.

They chatted for a while and Luz came to a conclusion that she really wasn't the type she'd be good friends with. She figured she'd just delete the chat box and hope Amity would take the hint herself.

Less than 10 minutes later Amity was bombarding Luz's notifications with messages demanding that she'd reply back to her and questions as to why she ignored her.

"brain dead little shit. can't take a bloody hint" Luz thought to herself.

"look ur probably a rlly cool person but idk i just can't click with u srry :/"

"well at least fucking try, do u realize how mulch this is hurting me"

"but i just met u wdym"

"okay ur right I'm sorry but pls at least meet me in person first? I'd rlly like to know u"

Luz didn't particularly like Amity's personality, but she could tell she was really lonely and just needed some company, she figured she'd meet her in person, who knows maybe she's nicer in person.

That's how Luz ended up in a cheap cafe with Amity Blight, wishing she was were anywhere else.

Luz liked Amity, or at least she wanted to, she had some likable traits to her, but ever since she started to date Amity she never got many chances to spend time with Willow and Gus outside of school. Amity always told her that it makes her feel hurt when she's not spending time with her, that her life has no meaning without her.

Luz knew she was spitting bullshit but figured she had abandonment issues and didn't want to worsen that. Maybe she'll grow nicer in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for self harm  
> fuckk this chapter is so bad sry

It was no secret Luz was an energetic kid who enjoyed taking risks, she was known to bring live reptiles and fireworks to school in attempts to liven the up the atmosphere. She's surprised the principal didn't just expel her then and there.

Luz got home after school and figured she'd make an attempt to clean her room for once, she wasn't lazy she just never had the motivation.

"I'll do it some other time, i'm just not in the mood today" she often told her mom.

She decided to start with her closet given the piled of un-kept clothes she discarded on the floor. She noticed she still had extra fireworks stashed in the back of her closet, she smiled sadly remembering her memories of lighting them in the hallway. She knew she had to quit her destructive habits but she never meant to hurt anyone she just wanted to have some thrill in her life. Luz hated boredom more than anything and that was usually all she ever felt, she loved being with Willow and Gus but she needed something more.

Luz made sure to always have a notebook sitting on her shelf, in it she stashed a small blade between the pages, she took it from a sharpener and used a nail-cutter to screw it out. Luz protected that thing as if it was her own child.

One.

_The first slice is always the best._

Two.

_The beads are starting to form._

Three.

_It's dripping everywhere_

Four.

_It's starting to sting._

Five.

_That's enough, I'm satisfied._

Luz knew this wasn't healthy, it makes her happy now but she knew it would never fulfil the hollow feeling she has inside of her, it was like wrapping a dead bug in a candy wrapper and calling it a treat because of how it looks on the outside. It looks pretty now but as you peel the wrapper you begin to see a dead bug all shrivelled up. But you don't stop there, you decide to dig through the bug's stomach to explore the insides further, you're grossed out but you keep going until there's nothing left, you've seen everything. Now there's muck all over your hands, you'll never get that off no matter how much you scrub. Was it worth it?

Luz decided to ignore that for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for mentions of self harm and graphic violence

"You look like shit, what happened to you?" 

"Aha yeah sorry I slept in today…"

She didn't oversleep, Luz woke up the second she heard her alarm but ended up laying in bed doing nothing for another 30 minutes, it felt like a huge rock was sitting on top her yet she knew she could get up with ease. It's like being chained down but not doing anything despite having the key right next to you.

Amity sighed "it's fine just don't do it again"

"I won't I promise. So what do you wanna do today"

"Well I was thinking we could explore downtown for a bit, there's this cool shop I want to show you, I'll even buy you whatever you want"

It was one of the few dates they had that didn't feel like it was going on for days, Luz was happy to find that she was actually enjoying herself. Amity was usually a nuisance, always hovering over Luz, constantly checking in with her social media and doing whatever she could to keep her away from her friends, but she wasn't a total twat and Luz appreciated that.

"I was thinking that after this you can come over to my place and we can watch a movie or something" 

Fuck, Luz was really hoping Amity wouldn't suggest that, she's met her parents before while walking Amity home from school and they always gave her an off vibe, they always smiled at her which only made her even more uncomfortable, she hoped to god that she would never have to be under the same room as them for more that 2 minutes.

"Hell no Amity, you know how I feel about your parents, they creep the fuck out of me, let's go to my house instead"

"But we go to your house all the time, I know my parents are nasty twats but you'll be with me the entire time"

"No even if I don't see your parents face to face just the thought that I'm in the same house as them is enough to make me feel uncomfortable, please Amity I can't do this"

"You're just exaggerating, you'll be fine. Now come on and you better not start anymore shit"

Luz really wish she didn't praise Amity so soon.

\---

As soon as they got near Blight manor Luz immediately felt a sense of dread piling up inside her, it was as if she was approaching her casket, ready to lay in it and never come out. 

They rushed to Amity's room and for a while things were normal, Luz was actually having a bit of hope that she will leave the manor untouched.

That's when they heard the door open.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Amity tried to keep her tone calm, but she was never a good liar.

"Oh nothing dear, I just wanted to check on you to see how things were that's all, and I see you've brought a friend of yours"

His tone was calm and he wore a light smile, which only made the atmosphere even more tense.

"Um yeah this is Luz, you've seen her before"

"Indeed I have, heh I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you again. I can tell you're quite the lowlife judging by your appearance alone.

Luz knew she should've taken offence but she kind of agreed with him.

Alador took a glance at her wrist and noticed the cuts she had made last night. She knew she was gonna regret not patching those up sooner.

"Ah, well what do we have here" He grabbed her wrist and kept a gentle yet firm grip.

"Tut tut, I can't say I'm surprised coming from someone like yourself. After all, no proper women would ruin their perfectly good body like this. Guess I need to teach you a lesson young lady"

Alador took his thumb and slowly began digging into one of the cuts on her wrist, he made sure to go as slow and firm as possible. He watched in amusement as Luz tried to escape his grip with a pained expression on her face, Alador enjoyed watching as her face started to show more and more distress and eventually started crying in pain.

"What's the matter love? I thought you did this because you liked the pain"

It was true, Luz does it because she enjoys the pain, it gives her a kind of thrill. But Luz only enjoys pain if she's the one inflicting it, when she's the one in control. Having someone else do it to her feels like her body is being stolen by someone else while she watches from the sidelines.

Alador continued to dig his nail into her wound for what felt like hours to Luz. Amity was screaming in the backgrounds the entire time begging him to stop but he merely ignored her, keeping all his attention on Luz. He finally pulled out his nail and looked at his blood covered thumb in disgust, as if he had just touched a sewer rat. He roughly wiped his thumb on Luz's dress and began walking out the room.

"May this serve as a lesson to you darling" 

And then he shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"How's your wrist doing?"

"Alright, Willow dabbles a bit in first aid so I had her treat my wound, said it should heal in time"

"Isn't your mum a nurse?"

"She is but like hell am I gonna tell her about this, she'll lose her shit and she's got enough on her mind already"

"Look I'm sorry Luz-"

"It wasn't your fault Amity."

Or at least that's what Luz kept trying to convince herself, she knew deep down it wasn't Amity's fault but a part of her still blames her for the whole ordeal, not just because she suggested they'd go to her house, but just because of her existence in general, Luz couldn't stop thinking about how had she just knew Amity she never would've had to go through any of that. Just looking at her made her want to strangle the life out of her as she watches her eyes slowly lose consciousness.

They spent the rest of the walk in silence, neither of them even taking glances at each other. As soon as they reached Blight manor they noticed that Alador was standing by the gate waiting for them, which was weird since he was usually in his study throughout the day. Something was wrong.

When Luz saw Alador she quickly turned around and tried running as fast as she could away from the manor, never looking back hoping to god Alador wouldn't notice.

He did.

"Now why are you in such a rush hm?"

"Oh- oh um I really need to hurry back to my mum to help her around the house an- and I have a lot of schoolwork I need to complete so if you'll just excuse me-"

"Oh nonsense dear this shouldn't take long at all, I just want to have a quick chat with you that's all. After all we've never got the chance to formly get to know each other"

He was talking to her as if yesterday hadn't happened. Luz wanted to run away so badly, but she knew that would only put her in more danger later on.

"Maybe some other time sir I really need to get going-"

"I won't take no for an answer love, get inside" His tone became a lot more firm but still made sure to keep it calm, he wore that same smile that sent chills up Luz's spine. She knew well enough not to underestimate Alador and figured she'd get it alot worse if she were to keep fighting, so she complied and prayed that she gets nothing more than a few scratches.

"Amity go to your room, I wish to speak to Luz privately"

"But dad wouldn't it be better if-"

"Now."

Amity didn't see a point in arguing so she reluctantly made her way up to her room.

"Fucking twat, you could've at least tried to put up a fight" Luz thought.

Alador led luz to the common room where there were two cups of tea sitting at the table.

"I hope you like your tea, it's an old family recipe that dates all the way back to the early 1900's"

"Sorry I don't really drink tea and I'm a bit full right now, but thank you"

Despite what her schoolmates say about her, Luz isn't stupid, she knew damn well what Alador was trying to do and and my god she was willing to do anything to avoid it.

"Oh hush, At least give it a try, maybe it'll make you change your mind" 

"Please sir I'm really not in the mood-"

"Drink."

Luz knew there wasn't any chance of her getting out of this, she reluctantly drank the tea and just hoped that Alador would go easy on her, not that that was a likely scenario.

"So how is it?"

"It's very good sir, thank you"

_Nothing yet._

"Now what did I tell you? I always believed that any kind of food or beverage could be appealing to someone depending on how it's prepared"

"Yeah I guess so"

_Still nothing._

"Tell me about yourself"

"Well um, I enjoy reading uhh, I'm an aspiring author and I'm also really good at piano"

_How many minutes has it been?_

"Is that so?"

"Yeah um we have this old piano in our house and I used to practice alot"

_My head's starting to hurt, it's happening._

"I see. How are you in school? Do you consider intelligent or gifted by any means"

"I- I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

_Please hurry Amity._

"Aha, I asked if you consider yourself gifted by any means"

"Well I…."

_Fuck I can't black out now…_

"Rest well love, you're gonna need it"

\--- 

Luz finally woke up to find herself in a dark room, she was stripped of everything except her dress and was covered in a gel like substance. The only source of light she had was a small candle that was placed on a small table in front of her, right next to it was a tape recorder. She quickly pressed play and heard a pre-recorded message from Alador.

"Hello Luz, ever since you started hanging around Amity I've been observing you, from what I've gathered, you're a less than average individual, no extraordinary gifts or accomplishments whatsoever and the fact that you willing ruin your body by carving into your skin just proves my point that you are a dirty girl. But today I am giving you the chance to prove me wrong. Right now you are locked in a basement, the door will only unlock when the right code is dialed in. You will notice that on the walls there are a bunch of possible codes scribbled on, one of them is the right code that will guarantee your freedom. None of the light switches work so that candle is your only light source, however you are covered in flammable gel so I advise you to be careful or else...well I can image you can guess. Don't bother screaming for help, the basement is sound proof and besides, that door only locks from the inside, the only one who can free you is yourself. Oh and by the way, the floor is covered with thousands of glass shards, so watch your step"

Luz quickly began hyperventilating, like hell was she gonna let herself die in here. She tried finding something that she could use to wipe the gel off but the entire area was empty and the glass shards were too small, that didn't stop her though from feeling a rush of pain with every step she took.

She tried screaming for help, she pounded on the doors and walls in hopes that someone, anyone would come get her. 

"Please...I'm sorry! I'll never bother you, or Amity or anyone associated with you again I promise just please let me go, I'll do anything! You're right about me I don't wanna prove you wrong so please let me go!

Nothing

"Amity please...get me out of here I'll do anything you ask me to. I'll never speak to Willow or Gus ever again....! I'll stay with you for as long you want me to. I promise I'll never leave your side ever just please help me...I promise I'll give you anything…"

Luz eventually gave up, there was no point in trying to call for help. Alador was right, no one could help her even if they wanted to. She figured she'd at least try to help herself and just hope for the best.

For a while everything was under control, she eventually got used to the feeling of glass shards piercing her feet. But the longer she continued to look the more shaky her hand got, her heart was racing faster with every step she took until-

_She lost her grip of the candle and the flame touched her leg._

If Luz wasn't panicking before she sure as hell is now, the fire quickly spread all over her lower leg and it hurt way more than luz thought it would. She panicked as the pain took over leg and was even close to just accepting her fate, until she quickly rushed to the wall and hit her leg against the surface multiple times. Luckily it worked out and eventually Luz was able to find the correct combination and quickly rushed to find the nearest exit. She ran as quickly as she could away from the manor and never looked back. She had no idea how Alador would respond to her surviving his test but she didn't wanna stay any longer to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used the flammable jelly trap from saw cause i thought it fit Alador well :)


End file.
